


Small Celebrations

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I haven’t done anything worth celebrating.”





	Small Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "riverotter1951" and originally posted on LiveJournal

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee, smiling, as she stopped next to her desk. 

Abby held out a plain red-and-white striped paper bag. “This is for you.”

He took it, and his grin widened as he peered inside. “Popcorn!”

She nodded. “From that street cart you like so much, that used to be on the street across from us.”

“But they moved all the way to the other side of the Navy Yard,” said McGee.

“I had some very important paperwork to hand-deliver,” said Abby. “So I had to go over there anyway. Plus, I felt like celebrating.”

“Celebrating?” he repeated, one kernel paused halfway to his mouth. “For delivering your paperwork?”

Abby smiled. “No, silly. _You_.”

“I haven’t done anything worth celebrating,” protested McGee.

“You don’t have to,” she said. “You’re you, Timmy. You’re here, working hard, just like you do every day, because you care about every single case. And I think that’s worth celebrating.”

His ears turned faintly pink. “I’m just doing my job.”

Abby grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head, one pigtail brushing his cheek. “And that is exactly what I’m talking about, Very Special Agent McGee. Now, get back to solving those cases and catching those bad guys.”

He caught her wrist, tugging her in for a proper kiss. “I’m just going over old cases, making sure we didn’t miss anything, before they go into storage. And these are closed, so there’s no bad guys to catch.”

“Even more heroic,” she said, with another kiss. “I’ll leave you to it.”

McGee watched her go, then turned back to his paperwork, still smiling. He ate a handful of popcorn, making a mental note to pick up something special for Abby on the way home – she deserved to be celebrated, too.

THE END


End file.
